


После долгих боев за победу

by Bealltainn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Space, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космо!AU. Под веками тягуче-медленно плыли картинки, обрывочные, выцветшие, повторялись как в зацикленном голографическом послании. Разрозненные кусочки из разных десятилетий, что-то из детства, что-то со времен второй галактической войны.<br/>Баки облизал пересохшие губы и поднял взгляд, встряхнул головой, откидывая с лица слипшиеся отросшие пряди, и Стив вздрогнул. Это лицо он узнал бы в любой звездной системе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После долгих боев за победу

_"Они вкалывали как проклятые, кормили друг друга, перевязывали друг другу раны,_  
вместе пили и похмелялись, ругались, расставались, баловали друг друга, холили и лелеяли,  
ненавидели, теряли, начинали сначала, разочаровывались, обожали, встречались и  
поддерживали всю дорогу, но главное — они научились вместе поднимать голову.  
Это они жили. Они." © Анна Гавальда "Билли" 

Планета была крохотной и неприветливой, изрезанной вдоль и поперек заснеженными горными хребтами. Холодная, выцветшая, словно старинное полотно, промерзшая, казалось, до самого своего ядра. Она была необитаема, в силу естественных погодных условий или же вычищена искусственным путем — галактические секретные лаборатории всегда старались строить где-то на отшибе, чтобы спрятать от чужих глаз и избежать возможной утечки.  
Стив поежился. Он не любил холод и снег, это бередило старые раны и навевало не самые приятные воспоминания. Корабль заходил на орбиту.  
— Я все еще не понял, что мы здесь забыли, — Клинт растянулся в своем кресле, закинув руки за голову, и громко зевнул. Спать хотелось неимоверно, он вымотался на последней миссии, но на мостике должен был присутствовать хотя бы один стрелок на случай непредвиденной ситуации.  
— Пирс направил нас сюда забрать секретный груз, который нужно срочно доставить на главную базу Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Мы же не грузовой корабль.  
— Ему просто нравится гонять нас с мелкими личными поручениями, наш Капитан — славный мальчонка на побегушках, — Тони считал, что все его шутки смешные. — ДЖАРВИС, заходи на посадку.  
— Да, сэр, — отозвался искусственный интеллект. Личная разработка Старка, он управлял всеми системами, от пилотирования корабля до боевого костюма Тони.  
— Дело срочное, а мы ближе всех к объекту, — шпильку Стив пропустил мимо ушей, — и куда быстрее любого грузового судна.  
Команду он набирал сам, долго и тщательно рассматривал кандидатуру каждого, с кем работал в Щ.И.Т.е и, в итоге решив обойтись необходимым минимумом, доверил выбор интуиции. Она пока не подводила.  
Когда ученым удалось вывести Роджерса из сна, он с ужасом узнал, что вторая галактическая война закончилась около семидесяти лет назад. Победой стороны, на которой он сражался, но непосильной ценой для него лично. Прежних верных друзей почти не осталось, а Стив не только не состарился с ними вместе, он даже не смог попрощаться с большинством из них. И когда Фьюри предложил Роджерсу работу, он без малейших сомнений согласился — какая-то часть галактики всегда нуждалась в спасении, а в пылу сражений некогда было думать об упущенных возможностях и оплакивать павших.  
— До базы, если Пирс, конечно, передал тебе правильные координаты, а не отправил просто так морозить задницу на эту богом забытую планету, около 200 миль, — Тони вывел карту на экране.  
— А ближе было никак? — простонал Клинт. Перспектива долгой прогулки его не прельщала, он надеялся, что они быстренько заберут гребаный груз и свалят подальше.  
— Эй, мы в гористой местности! Радуйся, что не придется тащиться через половину планеты!  
— Тони, загрузи карту с маршрутом на снегоходы, — Стив направился к выходу с мостика. — Клинт, оденься потеплее.  
— Вдвоем пойдете?  
— Хочешь присоединиться? — оживился Бартон, тоска смертная сменилась на его лице ехидной улыбкой.  
— Я не вижу смысла подрывать с места всю команду, — пожал плечами Роджерс, — добраться до базы, забрать таинственный груз — вот и все задание.  
— Как скажешь. Проведаю в медотсеке Наташу, пока вас не будет. Она там заскучала, наверно, под тщательным надзором Беннера.  
***  
По координатам обнаружился большой охраняемый ангар. Интерфейс у входа считал отпечатки пальцев и просканировал сетчатку, прежде чем металлические двери разъехались в сторону, впуская их внутрь.  
— Это только видимая часть базы, — сообщил встречающий их агент, — ваши данные были введены в систему для получения временного допуска. Мы думали, вас будет больше.  
— Остальные члены экипажа остались на корабле.  
— Вы что тут клонов выращиваете? — спросил Бартон, когда на лифте они спускались вниз, под землю чертовой промерзшей планеты.  
— Сэр?  
— Как в "Звездный войнах", — уточнил Бартон.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр.  
— Это же классика!  
Природные подземные пещеры были отличным вместилищем для секретных лабораторий, сквозь толщу льда, покрывающую поверхность планеты, ни один сканер не мог их с точностью обнаружить.  
— И чем вы тогда здесь занимаетесь? — Клинт не унимался, их вели длинными пустыми коридорами, разумеется, как можно дальше от самого интересного.  
— Это секретная информация.  
— Ну да, секретная.  
— Ваш уровень допуска недостаточно высок, сэр.  
— Ага, конечно, кто бы сомневался.  
— Прекрати, Клинт, — Стив показательно возмутился, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
Они оказались в просторном помещении с мягкой уютной мебелью, где несколько человек играли в голографические шахматы.  
— Можете отдохнуть, пока команда собирается, — сказал агент и скрылся в неизвестном направлении.  
— Команда? — Стив и Клинт обменялись непонимающими взглядами.  
— Капитан, — перед ними возник Брок Рамлоу, которого Роджерс сразу узнал. Еще до того, как Фьюри отдал под его командование боевое судно, Стив и Брок неоднократно работали вместе. — Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.  
— Рамлоу. Как тебя занесло в эту систему?  
— Мы люди подневольные, капитан. Куда направят, туда летим, что прикажут, то и выполняем, — Брок ухмыльнулся, пожимая плечами.  
— Груз подготовлен?  
— Да. Мои ребята собираются, нам приказано сопровождать груз.  
— Не затягивайте.  
Перевозка уже не казалась Стиву таким простым заданием.  
Контейнер был переправлен на боевое судно, агенты У.Д.А.Р.а размещены в пустующих двухместных каютах — если бы команда корабля была полностью укомплектована, как положено по уставу, места бы попросту не хватило.  
— Мне это не нравится, — Старк даже не выдержал паузу, выпалил сразу, как только Стив появился на мостике. — Что это за груз такой, если для сопровождения требуется элитное подразделение бойцов? И как это Пирс забыл сообщить о такой маленькой, но значительной детали?  
— Не ори, Тони, — Стив устало потер виски и опустился в кресло. — Я отправлю Пирсу сообщение и обязательно задам этот вопрос. Проложи курс до заправочной станции.  
— ДЖАРВИС этим уже занимается. Космопорт ближе, — Тони возмущенно всплеснул руками. — И я не ору.  
— Как скажешь. Но твой шепот очень, — сделал акцент на последнем слове Роджерс, — громкий.  
***  
Под веками тягуче-медленно плыли картинки, обрывочные, выцветшие, повторялись как в зацикленном голографическом послании. Разрозненные кусочки из разных десятилетий, что-то из детства, что-то со времен второй галактической войны.  
Баки облизал пересохшие губы и поднял взгляд, встряхнул головой, откидывая с лица слипшиеся отросшие пряди, и Стив вздрогнул. Это лицо он узнал бы в любой звездной системе. Плохо освещенное помещение было незнакомым, пахло сыростью и плесенью.  
— Помоги мне, — прошептал Барнс, едва шевеля губами, и поморщился от боли, когда от движения лопнула подсохшая кровяная корка на нижней.  
— Бак, — Стив пробежался кончиками пальцев по чужому лицу, едва касаясь, и быстро отдернул руку. Баки на одно короткое мгновение прикрыл глаза, с жадностью впитывая легкие, невесомые прикосновения.  
— Спасибо, Стив.  
Стив распахнул глаза и сел в постели. Воздух в каюте приятно холодил разгоряченную влажную кожу. Виски ломило, горло будто наждаком ободрало, наверно, он кричал. Дурных снов Роджерс не видел очень давно. Первые пару недель после того, как очнулся в новом мире его еще посещали сны-воспоминания, но не такие. Не с Баки.  
Барнс был его лучшим другом, сложно было описать словами степень их близости. Они вместе росли и ввязывались в передряги, делили хлеб и согревались под одним одеялом в холодные ночи, ругались и мирились. У них были одни мечты, одни убеждения на двоих. И одна война, разделившая мир на до и после.  
— Капитан, — прервал его размышления голос Старка по внутренней связи. — Мы на территории космопорта. Тебе пришло зашифрованное сообщение от Фьюри.  
— Сейчас поднимусь на мостик, — прокашлялся и ответил Стив, голос был хриплый, дыхание еще не восстановилось после кошмара.  
— Пришло по закрытому личному каналу Фьюри, — отчитался Тони, как только Роджерс появился в дверях. — Ник использует его, только если происходит какое-то редкостное дерьмо.  
— Показывай.  
Запись была рваной, с большим количеством помех, голос звучал приглушенно, будто с далекого расстояния. Некоторые слова терялись, другие наоборот звучали намного четче, но суть уловить удалось.  
— Пиздец, — выдохнул Тони, падая в кресло пилота. Кораблем почти не управляли вручную, и оно редко использовалось.  
— Попробуй почистить помехи, — после непродолжительного молчания отдал приказ Стив. — Сообщи всем, только тихо. Незачем беспокоить наших гостей раньше времени.  
— Думаешь, они из Гидры?  
— Думаю, что Фьюри не знал о нашем задании.  
— Что будешь делать ты, капитан?  
— Открою контейнер.  
***  
В контейнере была криокапсула, новая, из последних моделей. Все знания Стива о подобных вещах заключались в уверенности, что без специалиста их лучше не деактивировать.  
— Даже не думай, капитан, — Рамлоу подобрался со спины, вооруженный бластером. — Мы надеялись, что ты будешь послушным мальчиком и доставишь груз без приключений.  
— Агенты Гидры?  
Брок оскалился и громко расхохотался, уверенный в своем преимуществе.  
— Я был уверен, что ты еще пригодишься, но, видимо, придется убить тебя прямо сейчас.  
— Не думаю, — Стив рванулся в сторону контейнеров с пайками, уходя от выстрела. Что-то грохнуло в медицинском отсеке, на мгновение свет погас, переключаясь в аварийную систему, но этого хватило, чтобы выбить у Брока бластер. Появившаяся из ниоткуда Наташа ловко вырубила Рамлоу одним движением.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Роджерс, увидев, что она зажимала ладонью правый бок.  
— Швы разошлись, — она недовольно поморщилась и задрала край футболки, осматривая повреждения. — Двоих взяли у медблока, они были уверены, что если застать Брюса врасплох, Халк не успеет появиться. Теперь в медотсеке не работают двери, и по всему кораблю барахлит система освещения.  
— Что с остальными? — Стив взвалил на плечо бессознательно тело. Следовало закрыть бойцов У.Д.А.Р.а в тюремном блоке раньше, чем они придут в себя.  
— Пытались проникнуть на мостик, — уже бодрее отрапортовала Наташа, — Клинт всех снял.  
— Хорошо. Пока помещу всех в тюремный блок, потом решим, что с ними делать. Осмотрите с Клинтом их личные вещи, может, найдете что-нибудь интересное. Тони пусть заправит корабль, и пора уже выходить из космопорта.  
— Да, капитан.  
— И криокапсула. Я хочу знать, что в ней.  
***  
Извлечь из сообщения Фьюри посторонние шумы не удалось, узнать, что за чертовщина происходит, можно было только в главном штабе Щ.И.Т.а, поэтому корабль лег на прежний курс. Старк починил осветительную систему и вместе с Клинтом перенес криокапсулу в медицинский отсек, и теперь вся команда собралась там в ожидании.  
— Не нравятся мне эти камеры нового поколения, — вздохнул Брюс, осторожно вскрывая капсулу.  
— Мне тоже, — Тони с любопытством наблюдал за действиями доктора Беннера. — Их собирают криворукие бездарные детишки.  
Сработал электронно-механический замок, крышка гулко щелкнула и отъехала в стороны. Стив, увидев мужчину, помещенного внутрь, громко ахнул.  
— Баки?  
— Что, тот самый? — оживился Старк, выросший на военных историях своего отца. — Который Барнс?  
Баки, тем временем, очнулся и уставился на Роджерса, не моргая. Глаза больные, неестественно яркие, кожа бледная, сравнимая со снегами чертовой безымянной планеты, откуда его забрали.  
— Баки!  
— Какой, к черту, Баки?  
— Какая интересная деталь, — отметил Тони, обращая всеобщее внимание на бионический протез.  
— Вам всем стоит разойтись и заняться своими делами, — перебил его Беннер. — Мне нужно осмотреть пациента.  
— Идем, Клинт, устроим социологический опрос в тюремном блоке, — Старк был в предвкушении веселья, его даже голос выдавал.  
— Мне надо подумать, — Стив выглядел ошарашенным. — Я пойду. Подберу что-нибудь из одежды. Переоденем Ба... — он оборвал себя на полуслове, — его в гражданское.  
— Я вернусь на мостик, — пожала плечами Наташа, — кто-то ведь должен.  
***  
Вода обжигала кожу, Барнс скреб ее пальцами, ногтями до красноты, каждый раз будто вспарывая себя, выворачивая наизнанку. Смыть воображаемую грязь не составляло труда, куда сложнее было выскоблить въевшийся в кожу холод и восстановить в голове хоть какой-то порядок вещей.  
Стив перебирал варианты. Их было не так много, и над этим стоило хорошенько поразмыслить. Все это время пока он метался, осваиваясь в новом, послевоенном мире, где у него не было ничего родного и близкого, Баки был жив. Роджерс был уверен, что потерял лучшего друга в разгаре сражения, тот упал с высоты взлетевшего корабля в заснеженное бесконечное ущелье.  
Шум воды прекратился. Щелкнула задвижка, и из ванной вышел Баки в мягких фланелевых брюках, взъерошенный, с влажными волосами, такой привычный и домашний, будто прямиком из прошлого.  
— Я вспоминаю некоторые вещи, — капельки воды медленно стекали по груди, собираясь в ямке пупка. До сыворотки, до второй галактической войны, где-то там далеко-далеко был нескладный, слабый мальчишка, влюбленный по уши в своего лучшего друга. И сейчас всего на мгновение Стив снова почувствовал себя тем мальчишкой.  
— Что, например? — уточнил он, возвращаясь к реальности.  
— Свое имя, — Баки натянул принесенную Роджерсом футболку и, подумав немного, надел сверху худи, — какие-то довоенные обрывки, галактическую войну и кое-что после. Помню, как убивал людей, — он опустился на кушетку рядом с Роджерсом и протянул пальцы к его руке, живые, горячие. — Как умирал. Тебя тоже помню.  
Стив накрыл его ладонь своей; голос Баки сбивался, тихий и хриплый.  
— Сколько времени прошло?  
— Больше семидесяти лет.  
Новость встала комом в горле. Барнс плохо себе представлял, как такое вообще возможно.  
— Так долго. Мне казалось, намного меньше.  
— Ты вспомнишь.  
— Не уверен теперь, что хочу.  
Роджерс чуть сильнее сжал ладонь Баки, подавляя желание выкосить из рядов Щ.И.Т.а всех предательских агентов до последнего. Время для гнева еще не настало, пусть подождет до возвращения на главную базу.  
— Мне страшно, Стив, — Баки ощутимо трясло, и Роджерс обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе, легко и успокаивающе перебирая пальцами волосы на затылке. Барнс выдохнул тихо и неуверенно поцеловал Стива, едва касаясь губами губ.  
— Ты что делаешь? — Роджерс вздрогнул и отстранился.  
— Я... — Баки медленно подбирал слова, желая выразиться как можно яснее, — я помню, что всегда хотел это сделать. Еще до войны.  
Стив отвернулся, скрывая смущение от неожиданного признания.  
— Поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас тебе стоит отдохнуть.  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивнув, Баки облокотился на плечо Стива и прикрыл глаза. — Ты ведь не уйдешь?  
— Я буду рядом.  
Вместе они могли бы разобраться с чем угодно. Вместе.


End file.
